Chatterbox
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They were polar opposites, or so it seemed, it was there for almost impossible to believe how well they fitted together. Kai/Max Yaoi - Xmas shadowphoenix101


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They were polar opposites, or so it seemed, it was there for almost impossible to believe how well they fitted together. (Kai/Max) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well here it is Nixy, I just wish I could have given you something better. We've had one hell of a year and I can only imagine what the next one will be like, but whatever happens we'll get through it together.

**Muse:** I think this is going to be the start of a sapfest. UGH!

_Dedi:_ Whatever. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** because it is her Christmas present. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_A kiss is worth a thousand words,  
A thousand love songs and a thousand roses,  
Can't change the way I miss being reassured,  
When you'd hold me close, look into my eyes, and press your lips to mine,  
If you really wanna tell me that you love me,  
Want your feelings to be heard,  
A kiss is worth a thousand words'_

* * *

**Chatterbox**

Max Tate was knelt to the right of the two toned teen his body turned slightly so that he could look at Kai while he talked and gestured. Or rather rambled. He didn't really know what it was he was going on about, he was simply letting his words flow into one another while his eyes drank in every detail of the older teen who had some how managed to steal his heart.

There was a slight half smile playing around the Russian's mouth and it had the blond completely transfixed. But then again Kai's face, no matter what its expression had always been able to hold his attention. There was no doubt that Kai was very good looking but whatever people might say the crimson eyed was not what could be called classically beautiful. His face was constructed of elements that on there own would be considered ugly but when fitted together created a face that was striking in the extreme.

People said that power could be seductive and power rolled off of Kai in waves that had Max's heart jumping and his stomach do back flips. But it was more than that; he was almost magnetic in the way that the blonde had always felt drawn to him, right from the very start. It hadn't been love at first sight or anything remotely like that, for hopeless romantic though he knew himself to be, Max was not deluded.

Perhaps it had started off as some sort of hero worship. He had looked up at the mighty beyblader and thought 'that's what I want to be… without the negative outlook and the off putting personality anyway.' But over time his feelings had grown, maybe it was because they had been thrown together, when they were travelling for tournaments they were together almost all the time. But even as his feelings had grown Max had never thought that there was any chance that those feelings would ever be returned.

Looking back he wasn't even sure when he'd realised that his feelings were being returned. It was funny really, but they had just sort of fallen into a relationship. A kiss here, a tender caress there and before Max had known it, he was pretty sure that Kai knew just what was going on, there they were. A couple, even now just thinking it was enough to made a shiver of delight run through his body.

He might have fallen into their lover affair, but Max was damn sure he didn't want to fall out of it any time soon.

Kai leaned back against the trunk of the gigantic oak tree, feeling the rough bark that covered it pressing through the thin fabric of his white cotton shirt. The air was warm, filled with the sweet fragrant sent of summer. Sunlight dappled by leaves played on the clear flawless face of the American who was sat beside him, talking animatedly.

And animated was the perfect word to describe Max Tate. Some of the bladers on the circuit were constantly complaining about the blonde's inability to stay quiet for five minutes at a time. But the stoic Russian knew better, movement to Max was all, tie his lover's hands together and you could effectively gag him. Hold his hands above his head and Kai could render the younger teen silent.

He allowed his intense crimson eyes to wonder over the expressive male, drinking in every line and feature as if he were seeing his love for the very first time. Funnily enough his eyes had been the first thing that had captured Kai. So large and clear; expressive orbs the bright china blue of the sea after storm always left him in mind of a Prussian kitten.

He found it strange that out of all the people in all the world it had been this didactic blonde who had somehow managed to slip past the walls he had constructed around his heart. And not just that, he had broken down those walls of ice and wormed his way into the cold heart that had been so carefully hidden behind them. Kai hadn't thought that such a thing was possible, that someone as introverted as he was could find happiness with someone who was his polar opposite in every way.

The blond was always so full of life. It was in Max's nature to go out of his way to do things for those he felt close to. And sappy though it might sound, he was the light that saw Kai though the dark times, and there had been oh so many dark times. Times when he had pushed everyone away from him, times when he had screamed at the world to leave him alone as he tried to shut him self away from everyone.

But always Max refused to let him go, dragging him back into the real world whenever the darkness that filled his mind threatened to swallow him. A small smile tugged at Kai's lips. The American was so stubborn and pigheaded and just generally an annoying pain in the ass. But the stoic male didn't think he'd love his blond Yankee half so much if he were any different.

"Max?" Kai said abruptly, halting the others continuous flow of speech, his face suddenly so close to the blonde's that his breath was a warm silken touch on his skin.

"Mmm?" Quavered Max, wondering when Kai had got so close, close enough so the he filled the blue-eyed males entire field of vision. And he could not help the reflexive shudder that ran though his body as he felt Kai's hands slide down his arms and interlace his fingers with his own.

"Shut up." The Russian whispered a smile curving his lips as he watched Max's eyes fall shut and felt his body relax under his hands.

He slanted his head and pressed his lips gently but firmly over Max's eager mouth, and was instantly lost to the sweetness that was loving someone who loved him back. It was true what people said, that Max Tate was a chatterbox, but he was his chatterbox and to Kai that was all that mattered.

* * *

Lamb: Like I said you deserve something much better, but I hope it wasn't too bad my love.

**Muse:** Oh someone save me.

_Dedi:_ Shut up! Well, **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and happy Christmas

Lamanth


End file.
